


Slow Torture 2

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate, Dom/sub, F/F, First time with a woman, Forced Masturbation, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Submissive Reader, Venom as a woman, Water, dominant Venom, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: smut





	Slow Torture 2

A black tentacle pushed between your folds was what had pulled you from the dark haze of sleep. It massaged its way from the hood of your pussy down to your tight rosebud. You had bonded with Venom enough to know that he was up to his old tricks. He wanted the closest bond possible. To him, that meant flooding your system with oxytocin, the bonding hormone in humans. It gives you the feeling of love and well-being. You had argued with him that there were other ways to bond. He had agreed, but that giving you orgasm after orgasm was the fastest and most efficient way possible. After an unfortunate incident at work, you had come to a compromise. As long as you weren’t at work, he could give you an orgasm. You didn’t want to encourage him to do it in public, but you were an exhibitionist—as long as you didn’t get arrested. The black tendril began to lightly vibrate against your clit, pulling you from your thoughts. You rolled your head and looked down to see that Venom still had the same form as a few hours ago.

“Vee. You can change back into your normal self.”

“I am any form I want to be,” he hissed at you.

A second black tendril joined the first one in spreading your pussy open to Venom. You sighed. You knew what was coming. You. Several times. You had become the perfect definition of sex-addled brain. If you were shopping for groceries, you were looking for empty grocery aisles so Venom could get you off quickly. If you were in a movie theater, you found an empty aisle so no one would see you. If you were at a restaurant, you looked for long table cloths. Walking down the street, you looked for alleyways. You would walk into parking garages on purpose. Wooded areas and libraries too. Your penchant for chaotic good swelled. You had always helped people in trouble, even if it meant knocking a few heads in. Now, you purposely went to dive bars to feed Venom. Your skirts and dresses got shorter and tighter to lure perverts to you. You wanted them to put their hands on you so Venom could snap their necks. You fed into each others need to do evil to level the scales of justice. Before Venom, you already had a high sex drive. You would use your sex toys before work, after work and sometimes if you woke up horny in the middle of the night. Venom only fed your sexual appetite. Now you didn’t have to worry about admitting to your friends that you broke another toy in a half-serious/half-joking way. Venom lashed his tongue into the air bringing you back to your current situation. Though you were moist at the thought of Venom as a woman, that delicious friction of her tongue thrusting into you put your brain on the fritz. You tilted your hip in an attempt to gain friction against your clit. You reached down to gain purchase on her—shoulders, hair, anything, but you couldn’t. It was all smooth muscle. Venom lifted her head and blinked at you.

Mistresssssss, tell me what you want.

“You know what I want.”

Ask for it. 

“Fuck me. I want you. To fuck me. With your tongue.”

As you wish.

Venom stood up to her full form. She crawled onto the bed and straddled your torso with her back to you and both knees on the each side of you. She pinned your legs open to the mattress. She leaned down and thrust her thick tongue into your waiting pussy. You attempted to meet her thrusts, but you couldn’t. She had you firmly held to the mattress. You were grunting and straining against her to get contact with your clit. She stopped. She backed up and hovered over your face. She lowered her pussy onto your waiting tongue. You licked and lapped at her folds. You searched out her clit, feeling happiness and security surge through your bond. You teased her clit with the tip of your tongue. She teased the tip of your clit with her tongue. Her nipples brushed against your thighs. You sucked on her clit. She sucked on yours. You flicked your tongue from her entrance up to the hood of her pussy. She flicked her tongue from the entrance of your pussy up to the hood of your pussy. You sucked on the hood of her pussy. She sucked on the hood of your pussy. You ran your tongue along the hood of her pussy. She ran her tongue along the hood of your pussy. You licked. She licked. You sucked. She sucked. You flicked. She flicked. You grabbed her ass and brought her tight hole to your tongue. You ran your tongue around it, gently prodding it. She ran her tongue around your tight hole, and gently prodded it. You wiggled your tongue past that tight ring of muscle and reached down to play with her nipples. She whipped her tongue through the air and down between your legs. It slid its way between your folds and to your back door. It gently prodded that tight ring of muscle. Two black tendrils crept their way up to your nipples. They squeezed, flicked and lightly pinched them.  
You were in ecstasy. This was some next-level masturbation pornography shit. You were sure that you were losing your mind from this bond with Venom. But, it was too late. You didn’t give a fuck. All you wanted was to fuck and eat bad guys. If you didn’t have to pay for your apartment, you wouldn’t even bother to go to work.  
You thrust your tongue ferociously in and out of her rosebud. She thrust her tongue vigorously in and out of your rosebud. God your pussy was throbbing. You just wanted her to tongue fuck your pussy and your ass at the same time. 

“Vee. I need more.” 

You panted through your words. You felt an itching through the back of your mind, like you had a thought—a memory—but you couldn’t quite remember the details exactly. Venom thrust her tongue deep into you. Two black tendrils slinked between your folds and pressed firmly against your clit. You rocked your hips against them. You didn’t know if you were thrusting against the tendrils on your clit or the tongue in your ass. They both sent ripples of pleasure and scratched your itch. The tendrils slowly vibrated against your clit and began to slide in and out of your pussy in time with the tongue moving in and out of your ass. The throbbing in your pussy increased. Your skin began to overheat. Your sheets were slick with sweat, saliva and pussy juice. The tendrils vibrated in time with the tongue vibrating in your ass. The coil in your belly tightened until it snapped. Waves of relaxation and well-being washed through your body. Venom worked your through the aftermath of your orgasm, leaving you convulsing and twitching with each touch. You tapped her thigh. 

“O—OK! Tha—that’s…great. You can…”

Venom receded to a small head poking over your shoulder. 

Chocolate?

“Yes. Chocolate…and water.”

You stumbled off of your mattress, untangling your feet from the sheets. You dropped it on the floor. You’d have to go to the laundromat later. You considered buying five sets of sheets so you wouldn’t have to continue to wash sheets. You pulled the fridge open and downed a bottle of water. Standing at the open fridge door, you heard a kerfuffle. You looked out the kitchen window to see two people talking loudly on the sidewalk. You felt your muscle wiggle under your skin, much the same way a horse’s does when it’s standing still but the skin wiggles. 

“You’re too excited Vee.”

Better snack.

“Nope. They ARE drunk. But they aren’t doing anything wrong. Let’s go to bed. Love you smooch face.”

Venom nuzzled into your neck. You reached into the cupboard and pulled out a chocolate bar. You broke it in half and held it up. Venom’s tongue wrapped around it and whipped it into its mouth. 

“You know that was just in my ass.”

Yours too.

You laughed until you were wheezing. 

“Right. You’re right. It was like masturbation though. Because you’re me and I’m you. Sooooooooooooooooo I guessssssssssssssssssssssssss, technically, my tongue was up my own ass.”

Venom broke out into a bright smile. It poked its tongue to the side of its mouth. 

“Bedtime. No more escapades.”

For tonight. 

“For tonight.”

You flopped into your bed and tucked your pillow under you. A black tendril pulled the sheet off the floor and tucked it around you. Venom melted into your body. You drifted off into the dark haze of sleep.


End file.
